New Kid on the Block
by AJPotter130
Summary: When Herry, Ron and Hermione meet Scelious Allendorf for the first time before the Sorting Ceremony, they didn't know how many more adventures this would allow them to go on. This is my first FanFic so R&R, tell me what you think. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

New Kid on the Block

AJPotter13

Author's Note:

I've been to before, however not seriously. I hope to become a regular member, and hope to gain positive feedback as well as constructive criticism on my stories. Most of all however, I hope you enjoy them. I hope my stories will make you smile and laugh and think critically and rave to friends about them. I love Harry Potter and everything about the books, and hope I can write some good fan fiction about them.

Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I'd like to say I do. I do own all of the books however. This story is written based on some of the events written about in the wonderful Harry Potter book series written by J.K. Rowling.

_Prologue:_

_This story is based on Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. It is a story about the adventures of them and their new first year friend, Scelious Allendorf. Feel free to R&R!_

**Chapter One- Back to School**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped on to the Hogwarts express together, as usual. Ron and Harry were quick to notice how much Hermione had changed over the summer, she wore less make-up but somehow she looked better. She had bought the new 'Ravishing Robes', they were all the rave with the popular wizards, however Ron and Harry were surprised at Hermione had given in to society.

"Are those the new 'Ravishing Robes', Hermione? I didn't know you wore designer robes. Last year you were totally against paying extra for lower cut robes." Ron asked, not sure how Hermione would respond.

"Yeah, well I figured it was time for a change. Those school robes are always itchy and when I was picking up the usual robes 'Ravishing Robes' were 20 off so I tried it on and loved it!" Hermione said, beaming.

"Well it looks great 'Mione!" Harry said, half jokingly, the other half flirtatiously. Obviously he was more comfortable around Hermione than Ron was, and Hermione noticed this instantly.

"Thanks Harry, I have it in red and gold for when we get to Hogwarts." She said standing up and throwing her hair over her shoulders and giving Ron and Harry a better look at her face.

Ron blushed as Harry said, "Well you've certainly changed since we last saw you, haven't you?"

"I decided to wear less make-up this year because last year I was always late to first hour if I hit the snooze button. It was way too much make-up for me, and I guess wearing less turned out for the better!"

The train came to a sudden stop as the Hogwarts Express pulled into its destination. The trip seemed sorter than usual, but time flies when you've seen your friend for the first time in two months and she's absolutely gorgeous.

The trio stepped out of the train and took a short cut to the castle that they had learned about in their fourth year at Hogwarts. As they approached the castle entrance they saw a younger kid a few paces behind them. Ron, still a prefect, turned around and confronted the unknown kid.

"What year are you?" He asked accusingly.

"I'm a first year." The young boy said. "I took a shortcut- I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Since you're a first year and you're not familiar with the rules, I'll let you off with a warning. But you really should be back in the boats with all the other first years."

"It's alright; I know everything they have to say anyways. My parents were both prefects here years ago and they wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts unless I passed a test covering the rules of Hogwarts, and some thing you would need to know for the first year NEWTs."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Harry said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but at leased I'm armed, even if it is with useless rubbish." The kid said jokingly, causing all three of the sixth years in front of him to smile.

"What's your name?" Ron asked smiling.

"Scelious. Scelious Allendorf. And you three?" He replied, knowing he had been somewhat accepted by this group of friends.

"I'm Ron, the one with the skimpy robe over there is Hermione, and this here's Harry. We're all in year six." Ron replied.

"Wow! Year six! Pleased to meet you three. Well, here come the other year ones, I guess I had better get a good seat for the Sorting Hat Ceremony. It was nice meeting you and I hope we see each other again. This is a big school, so I doubt I could pick you out of the other thousand kids here but if I do we should hang out and you can show me the secrets of Hogwarts?"

"Of course! Nice meeting you as well and good luck at the ceremony. Hopefully you get into Gryffindor!" Hermione said, obviously taking to the little first year.

"Thanks Herminny, I hope I get into Gryffindor! I hate Slytherin." Scelious said, completely butchering Hermione's name. Hermione didn't care though; she was used to it by now.

The three friends waited until they were some of the only people left outside, along with a few lost first years. "Scelious was alright for a first year, and he was a little cutie too!" Hermione said as Harry and Ron sighed at each other.

"Yeah, Scelious was alright for a _first year_, but I guess his parents don't keep him informed much on the wizarding world because he didn't even notice I was Harry Potter, even after Ron introduced me!" Harry said.

"Yeah, that or he's totally oblivious to the fact that you have an enormous scar on your forehead shaped like a lightening bolt." Ron said laughing along with Harry.

"I can't believe you guys are making fun of a little first year. How low can you get- Wait! The Sorting Hat is singing its song already! Let's get in there before anyone realizes we're out here." Hermione yelled frantically, running into the castle as Harry and Ron shrugged behind her back and followed her in.

What do you think? Any criticisms as well as compliments are welcome. I will try to update daily but I can't make any promises. I know this is a little boring but trust me, it gets better. I have it all written in my mind. Leave a review and I will update soon!

AJPotter13


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Sorting Ceremony**

Ron, Harry and Hermione quietly walked into the castle just after the sorting hat had finished it's song and just as the first student was called up to the stool.

"Ethan Alfort!" was the first name called. He walked up and nervously sat on the stool for a few moments.

Suddenly the hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW!". Ethan beamed and walked over to a table of other Ravenclaws that were bored stiff and gave an older kid, that looked a lot like him, a hi-five.

"Scelious Allendorf!" wan the next to be read from the long list of students. He stood up, popped something in his mouth (probably some food from before), and sat on the school. He looked different sitting on the stool. He wasn't the small blonde kid that they had met outside. Sure he was still small and blonde, but he just seemed, _different_. He was up there longer than any of the other kids for the rest of the night. He kept saying something to the hat, probably something along the lines of what happened to Harry in his first year.

Finally that hat reluctantly spit out "Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table clapped generically, showing much more enthusiasm than the Ravenclaw table had. Scelious spotted the three sixth years he had met earlier and headed for them.

"Hey Scelious! Congratulations!" Hermione said gleefully.

"Yeah, welcome to Gryffindor." Ron said proudly. "What took you so long under that hat though?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff but ever since the quiz my parents gave me two years ago on the characteristics that you need to possess to get into a house, I've known I was Gryffindor material. So I just gave it the facts and it realized the error of its ways." Scelious replied. "Did you hear how disappointed it sounded when it announced my house? I think it was sad that I knew more than it did."

"Well regardless of how you got in, you're in! Since Ron is a prefect, there's been an opening in our room for ages. Maybe I could make arrangements for you to sleep in there. Would you like that?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"That would be perfect! I don't know many people, especially wizards. My parents kept me pretty isolated. Oh, that would be so perfect Harry!" Scelious exclaimed, ecstatic.

"Alright, alright I'll see what I can do. Don't get your hopes up though because I'm not sure of anything yet. But I'll definitely ask the other guys and see what I can come up with." Harry lied. He knew he would be able to make room for him, he just didn't know how the other guys in the dorm would feel about having a puny first year in their room.

They had talked all the way until George Pennington was on the stool. He was put into Hufflepuff. Whether Scelious was exited about being a Gryffindor, or if he was just incredibly optimistic, he applauded every kid that got put into any house. He was almost always the only one applauding for Slytherin acceptances, besides the Slytherin table. This drew questioning looks from other tables, but it didn't seem to discourage Scelious, whose lack of social skills was completely evident.

After the ceremony was over, the feast began. When all the food appeared on the table, all the first years could be heard gasping over the chit-chat of the experienced wizards. Scelious, however, acted as if this happened every day.

"So tell us about yourself." Ron said, stuffing his face with mashed potatos.

"Well my dad is a modestly well known wizard named Aeta Thered." Scelious said before being cut off by Harry.

"But I thought your last name was Allendorf." He asked.

"It is, but my dad is known by Thered. He changed his last name when he went into the- nevermind. I don't really want to talk about it." Scelious said.

He was completely silent for the rest of the dinner, and afterwards he went straight to the library with Ron, Harry and Hermione, who shortly after returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry stayed back for a few seconds though, watching Scelious write something on a piece of parchment. Not wanting to seem nosey, he quickly caught up with Ron and Hermione.

What do you think so far? I still have no reviews, so I hope I get a few after this chapter. I really like where this story is going and I can't wait to put up the next few chapters this week. Please, please leave a review, good or bad, compliment or criticism. Thanks.

AJPotter13


End file.
